Assassination of the Princess of Wind City
by shishiEMPIRE
Summary: (AU)Its all screwed up in this empire and an ancient battle between Wind City and Shadow City when the royal advisors are spys, the assassinators are related to their prey and i killed shippo. cuz he needs to die...inukag mirsan
1. Die hammer peoplei hate my toes

Hokay.

YOU. IF YOU AREN'T A SUGAR HIGH HYPERACTIVE CRAYZEE PSYCHO PERSON/THING

Then stop reading and go somewhere else. Like the happy farm.

IF YOURE STILL HERE AND ARE WATS STATED ABOVE.

Then go kill yourself cuz there are too many psychopaths aniwaiz and this may cause cancer.

Ebil pacman of dooooooooom shall get you.

Disclaimer. Wtf. How stupid can you people get? FANFICTION. Understand? FAN.

God. People these days.

I know.

Gasp. Who was that???

The voice in youre head.

Hello.

Hi.

Wow. Now that was pretty special.

I'm trying something new here. Okay? So don't like freak out on me or anything. Aiight??? This is kind of like a show with episodes and crap…

Now…what show?

Oh crap. I forgot…I only watch anime shows…

Hmmm….ponder ponder ponder

**Glare** YOURE NOT FREAKING HELPING ME OUT HERE!

I'm pissed. I didn't get into a role at my school Play

hokay. Scratch the episode crap thing. That's crap.

Im generally a canon person so don't worry about the listings below…its obv gonna be inukag, mirsan, and all that good stuff. This is an AU

The Assassination of the Princess of Wind City

Oooh catcheh. Me liketh.

Hokay here we go.

This is a little key although you'll probly get it as we go along:

Kagome is the Princess of Wind City(uh like duh.), her death would benefit many, and this causing distress turns her outlet into Naraku, her " apparent royal advisor, who is in actual a spy for Shadow City and who is slowly sucking her considerably large soul away and turning the once cheerful girl into a not so…happy-go-lucky type.

Sango is the BELOVED (oh shut up sophie) Queen of Wind City, queen by blood and parents killed in an assassination whilst a still-reigning 6000 year war continues between the powerful but considerably smalled Wind City and Shadow City. Not the same assassination group Kikyo and Inuyasha belong to.

Kikyo is an assassin, family murdered also by the evil Shadow City. She's on a type of anger release O.o;; and is working as an assassin. There she has a partner, Inuyasha who was part of the royal family before he was disowned by the castle for some reason or another and captured by an assassin. Once they found he was utterly useless (ha) for he did not belong to the royal family anymore, they recruited him as an assassin.

Miroku (otherwise known as the hottest guy in the WORLD) is the royal advisor to Sango. Some in the castle say they should marry. But Sango uses the excuse of not wanting anyone to override the power of her's although the true excuse is he's a freaking perv and he's engaged by matchmaking to Ayame.

Random saying hello guy/ Anonymous dude who hands out assassinations/ADWHOA is the anonymous dude who hands out assassinations

Naraku is the spy for Shadow City/ advisor to Kagome

Kagura is that weirdo prime minister of Fire City, which is strongly allied with Wind City and like Sango, she is suspicious of a source leaking out both cities secrets (well, actually she kind of KNOWS there is one cause they used to uh…be allies with Shadow City.) She is currently engaged to the weirder Prince of Ice City otherwise known as one of the strongest fighters in the empire, Sesshy-chan whose advisors are a funky looking toad frog thing and a little girl named Rin .

Kouga is the weirdo assassin who stalks Kikyou cuz he thinks she looks like Kagome. He's the new recruit to the assassination squad and he constantly follows Kikyo and Inuyasha around, and he is intent on replacing Inuyasha.

Okay, don't get me wrong. I think Ayame is a sweet kid and all but I need someone to be the bitchy girl who wants the power. Or koga anyway in the end. So sorry folks. Its for youre enjoyment. She's a resident of Kingdom Wind City. She is a duchess, daughter of the late King's good friend. She is next in line to be princess so it would make sense she wants the assassination of Kagome.

There's no annoying little red haired kid to be seen cause Shippo died.

Hokay get it? Ready? Go? Set…blah? Boom.

The assassination isn't sposed to be the main point really. This is just sposed to be a wacked up crazyee confused mess

Kikyou walked around the headquarters pacing several times and it was making Inuyasha quite nervous.

"Will you freaking quit that?"

She glared at him and hitched her pants up and continued to stride. The voice box beeped. She turned and bent to talk to it.

" Charlie!"

The ADWHOA on the other had a very confused look and then realized it must have been Kikyo. " Wrong movie sister."

"Oh, right…uhhh…hello Bill? I have come to kill youuuuuuuuuu." Kikyou grinned. She loved getting him riled up.

The ADWHOA was quite confused indeed and asked " What? No—wait—shi-"

Kikyo killed the voice box.

Inuyasha glared at her and wondered how much Prozac she had taken that day. " Ohkay Kikyou, that's it, no more homicidal movies for you today."

" I kill you!"

Ayame squinted at her reflection and tilted her head up to check if her blush was applied evenly. She looked up into the corner and saw Sango watching her through it.

" I really don't understand why Kagome's the princess. She does absolutely nothing to protect the county. I'd be more suitable no?"

Ayame lifted the mascara and began to apply it to her left eye.

"It's a city…" Sango twitched.

" Who the hell cares what it is. City or not I would make such a better looking princess."

O.o " Hokay then…" Sango raised her eyebrows so high they were in danger of disappearing under her tinted brown-black hair.

Ayame turned around " I would! How do I look?"

" Like a maggot infested string bean."

Ayame glared at her. " What was that?"

Sango smiled fakely "I said a magnificent human being."

Ayame stood up " Yes, of course." And then she tripped over Sango's foot.

" Oh dear, gotta dash." And Sango stalked off.

Miroku tilted his glasses at her " Okay, you have a meeting with the Prime Minister of Fire City at 6 pm to discuss the problems about the leak and also renewing the treaty."

Sango struggled to keep a grin off her face. " Alright then. Anything else?"

Miroku stared seriously at her " Yes, you need to wash, and of course I'll be there to supervi-"

He never got a chance to finish.

Later, after the damn bastard (damn hott bastard anyways) recovered from sustaining so many serious injuries:

Sango sighed and stared his way " I talked to you're parents." Her look turned blank and mechanical. " You're wedding is to be in 6 month in the 7th or 6th ballroom, which is up to you and Ayame in the Ember Wing.

"Right." Miroku said without a thought and trailed behind her trying to keep up with her lengthened stride. For some odd reason it seemed she didn't want to face him.

Kagura sat on one end of the rather long table whilst Sesshomaru staring resolutely at her sat on the other end.

" You're really boring, you know that?" Kagura wasn't one for pleasantries and remained as forward as usual.

Sesshomaru stared just as resolutely at her. "…"

Kagura sighed and rolled her eyes " Yes, dot dot dot, will you stop dotting?"

"…"

" _Why _must I marry YOU?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. His patience wearing thin " To combine the ice and fire city, I thought you weren't a TOTAL nitwit." He said evenly. A dangerous sign.

" I KNOW THAT!" Kagura shouted and then pulled up her fan sending streaks of lighting glaring off of it. She knew this wouldn't be taken as an assassination attempt. Everyone knew he was an incredible fighter. Would he show his skills?

Sesshomaru jumped up and the bolts rickisheid off the Tokijin.

Kagura smirked, sat down, and leveled her hand with her face, tips of her finger nails touching.

Oh this could get very interesting indeed.

The voice box crackled. " Kikyou, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at the box, glad it was piping up again. All this idleness was making him even more tense, even more eager for battle. Who would they have to assassin next?

" What do you want?"

The box cracked again, of course that might have been the ADWHOA clearing his voice on the other end. " We have a new trainee. He'll be coming along with you guys.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and jeered " I hate these trainees."

The ADWHOA cleared his voice again " Anyways, his name is Kouga and his ego is as big as any of them. He wants to be called Sigaru for his safety's purposes."

Inuyasha spluttered, halfway through drinking sake " The hell?"

They could almost see the ADWHOA rolling his eyes on the other end " Yeah. I know, another agent with-- "

" An identity crisis." Kikyo and Inuyasha finished for him.

The ADWHOA continued " We'll send him over mid-afternoon. Meanwhile you're next mission is to assassin the princess of Wind City, Lady Kagome.

Kikyo spluttered, halfway through stealing the bottle of rice wine from Inuyasha " What?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows " She looks exactly like you right?"

Kikyo glared " I'm a LOT better looking you know?"

Kikyo focused back on the box " But everyone loves her."

The ADWHOA gave a resolute sigh " Yes we know, but a missions a mission."

Kikyo stuck her tounge at the voice box though she knew they couldn't see her (or could they? Dun dun dun….) " You suck, and with her being princess and all it'll be hard as hell getting past security—Inuyasha?"

He had suddenly become very quiet " are you sure- are you sure it was Kagome?"

" Uh, yeah is there a problem?" the voice box rattled.

" hell yeah."

Kikyo turned to face him " what then."

" Princess Kagome is my sister."

Its not what it seems!!! Don't kill me!!! Wait till the next chapter!!

Go ahead and flame if you like…but let me keep my Miroku plushie!!!

Aniwho. If you wanna contact me about stuff my emails: my AIM is KokoroSango , OhSuperMilkChanX. And my xanga is at 

Till next time on

That weird freaky story that has absolutely no plot line.


	2. Prince

As a continuation from last chapter….

Sorry for the frikkin short chapters.

I do my best.

To killllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Uhh….

Alright…ummm….letsee

I don't own inuyasha.

Gee, how origional. I should make a song.

And I can make

Big bucks.

-.-;;

Kagura continued to stare at him (yes folks, for several hours, it takes that much time to take in his hotness). " So, are you like. Really old?"

" Excuse me?"

" So why do you have white hair?????????????????????" she trilled grinning as his cold manner looked slightly disgruntled.

His eyebrow (which was very well manicured) twitched " I'm the prince of ice city."

She narrowed her very large anime eyes. " No need to brag."

" No, I mean my hair is white because im--"

" STILL BRAGGING! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MEN? MUST BE SOMETHING IN THE TESTOSTERONE OR SOMETHING!!!" she shouted to the heavens.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…so how old ARE you?"

" 23."

" LIARRRR!!!"

" I'm serious."

" Fine. I still think you're a liar, but next question. Are you a woman?"

Inuyasha leaned back in the recliner.

The voice box crackled " Have you guys done ANYTHING yet?!"

" We're waiting for the damn recruit."

" Oh, yeah…"

Kikyo killed the box.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes " dammit."

Meanwhile…. ADWHOA: " HELLO?!! HELLO!???"

Sango sat genially on her throne, chin resting on a hand. She heard the doors open in the main hall and stood up.

"Hello Kag--"

unfortunately… " OH SANGO-CHAN I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME KAGOME??? I AIN'T NO FREAKING PRINCESS THAT WEARS--"

Sesshomaru clapped his hand over her mouth trying his best to avoid her teeth.

" Hello Sango-sama." He directed coldly towards her. They weren't on the best of terms since he kicked her long time friend and his brother out of the Kingdom. " How are you?"

"Deaf."

Kagura broke free.

Sango sighed " I mean I'm fine, welcome, how are y—"

" LETS ALL KILL RANDOM PEOPLE IN THE CASTLE AND SEE WHAT THEY MAKE OF IT!!!"

Sesshomaru sighed, upset he had to put up with such a moron.

Sango smiled reassuringly, " It's fine, I know Kagura has issues." She turned to Sesshomaru. " May me and Kagura have a few minutes alone?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied indifferently.

"By ourselves."

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with the same tone.

He just doesn't get it.

" She means bug off you old pedophile!" Kagura shouted, arms extended to the ceiling.

" Oh." Sesshomaru walked briskly towards the main hall.

Sango leaned back in her ornate chair. " Want an orange?"

" Yupperz."

As soon as they were settled Sango looked up at Kagura " I'm worried about the family."

Kagura nodded understandingly " So am I. I mean, Musou isn't right in the head and Kanna smells like pie…"

" Not YOURE family! MINE!" Sango slammed her hands on the table exasperatedly.

"You're so selfish!" Kagura exclaimed in complete naiveté.

" KAGURA!"

" Fine, fine. But that Kagome has EVIL EYES!!! Don't worry. I'm sure noone is gonna to like, assassinate them or anything."

" Thanks, now about the leaks…"

"Sake?"

Sesshomaru glared at this…infernal human trying not to make eye contact.

Miroku leaned toward him " It's really goooooood…"

" Leave me alone." Sesshomaru answered him in a deep voice.

" Holy crap! You're a man!?!?"

**growl snarl**

" Youre lucky ya know?"

Sesshomaru turned " how so."

" Well, Kagura runs around in those tight kimonos and…" Miroku lowered at Sesshomaru's advancing gaze.

" That's my fiancé youre talking about."

Naraku: BWAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Haha!

" My Orange has a first name! It's B-O-B-E-R-T! My Orange has a second to live! Yummy!" Kagura sang.

Sango stared cross-eyed at her, head drooping on the table " Are you done yet?"

Kagura exclaimed " Nope! Green is the color of the green green grass! Blue is the color of the skyyyyyyyyyy! Red is the color of bloooooooooood! Stab stab stab stab stab stab! Yellow is the color of the suuuuuuuun! Orange is the color of Or-an-ges! Purple is the color of grapes! Red is the color of youre dried up scabs! After I've beaten you're faaaaaaace!"

She was very intoxicated indeed.

Finally, Sango dragged Kagura into the main hall, where Miroku and Sesshomaru are drinking sake as well.

" Wow…" Sesshomaru's voice trilled slightly. " I can see colors now…"

Miroku laughed insanely " hahaha—uh-oh….hello Sango dearie…"

Sango took in a deep breath, then: " WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRINKING ON THE JOB? YOU DISRESPEC—OH CRAP…I sound like my mother…oh well" She continued screaming her head off…

Kagura meanwhile, was spooning Sesshomaru " uh…YAY…you drink!!!"

Sesshomaru scooted his chair back " colors."

Kagura stole the sake away from him.

" NUUUUUOOO!!!!…I mean…oh no." Sesshomaru tried to keep his composure.

Kagura downed the sake.

And through all the ruckus one voice stood true and strong.

" I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FUCKING DRINKING AGAI—"

and that was the wrong voice. Sorry there Sango. Here it is:

" Like..whoa."

Preppy, but true to her word.

Miroku picked himself off the floor " Oh, princess. Do you need anything?"

Kagome cheerfully shook her head " Nope! Naru-kun is getting stuff!"

" Yay for Naru-kun then. Umm…who is Naru-kun then?" Sango asked.

" Naraku. Duh."

" Oh."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. " Leaks are vegetables right?"

" Uh…yeah…wait no…the vegetable type is spelled with l-e-e-k. And the one we suspect Naru-kun of being is l-e-a-k." Miroku pondered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. " Okay then…" and she walked out of the main hall.

" I can't do it." Inuyasha said.

" I don't get it." Kikyo said. " I didn't know you had siblings except for you're half brother."

Inuyasha glared at her " She's not my real sister, only in law. But we were really close and childhood friends before Sesshy kicked me out of the castle."

" We're still NOT allowed to back out on missions!" Kikyo argued.

Inuyasha glared " She's my fucking sister in law. What do you want me to do?"

" Kill her."

" No!"

" Yes!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

Koga interrupted " Well I would sugg--"

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned " SHUT UP!" and then resumed arguing.

" You're being selfish and only thinking of how you feel!" Kikyo shouted.

" Oh yeah? Well I can't kill her cause you're not the only one who's family was taken away from you!" Inuyasha shot back.

" Okay! Well at least they disowned you first and then went and got half of their lot killed!"

There was a long silence. Pain was etched into every premature line on Inuyasha's face.

" Oh, Inuyasha. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

" It doesn't matter, it wasn't you're fault anyways. Let's go." He said gruffly.

" Wait," Kikyo said " If you're Princess Kagome's brother then you're the queen's."

" Yeah. Cousin in law too."

Kikyo stood there. " So…if you weren't disowned, you would be…"

" The rightful heir to the throne. And, the prince."

Dooooooooooooom

Well that was fun folks and that's all for now. Ciao!

-koko


End file.
